There are many pet fountains being commercially sold today throughout the United States and the world. Many of these pet fountains have an open compartment containing water that defines a bowl or basin from which water can be drunk by an animal, such as a pet, like a dog or cat. A pump, such as a submersible aquarium pump, can be used to recirculate water helping to aerate the water to help keep the water fresh. Such a pump can be used to draw water from the open compartment and deliver the water to another location, such as another water-holding compartment that can be located rearwardly of and/or above the open compartment. Water discharged by the pump flows back into the open compartment where it can be drank by an animal or drawn into the pump to be re-circulated again.
One known fountain has a front compartment formed in a container that is open and holds water that an animal, typically a cat, can drink. The fountain includes a water reservoir that seats in a rear compartment formed in the container that has a top covered by a lid and an outlet ramp from which water freely falls onto a “shark fin” that has an angled surface that disperses the water falling onto it. Unfortunately, the freely falling water can and quite often still does splash when it hits the “shark fin” which can and quite often does make a cat hesitant to drink from the fountain.
What is needed is an improved pet fountain.